


Are we nearly there?

by LostInFiction13



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Gen, Modern AU!, Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInFiction13/pseuds/LostInFiction13
Summary: A (very brief) insight into car journeys with the Detective Society as they try to locate the Winter Wonderland Labyrinth.Prompt: Winter Wonderland Labyrinth
Relationships: Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong, Lavinia Temple & Daisy Wells, Rebecca "Beanie" Martineau & Daisy Wells
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Are we nearly there?

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with this one I'll be honest, hence why it's a day late and incredibly short.  
> If I'd have thought more, I probably could have written something slightly better but y'know what... It's finnne.

"Are you sure you want to go to this labyrinth Daisy? You can't even find it, how are you going to get out?" Lavinia asked, leaning forward from their spot on the middle seat in the back of the car as Daisy spun the car around yet again 

"It's not my fault Hazel can't read maps." 

There was a splutter of protest from the passenger seat as Hazel stated for what must have been the 50th time in the last half an hour that yes, she could read maps thank you very much, Daisy just couldn't listen. 

Lavinia sighed, slumping back into their seat as Daisy and Hazel started bickering. It was strange, the pair were as thick as thieves pretty much all the time, until they got into a car together and all hell broke loose. Perhaps Hazel was still sensitive about failing. It was strange, Daisy was a terrible driver at the best of times, often forgetting a brake pedal existed, but she had aced the exam, in true Daisy fashion. Fate for Hazel, most unfortunately, had gone the other way. 

To Lavinia's right sat Beanie, staring out of the window as they aimlessly drove around in the search for the "Winter Wonderland Labyrinth." She had the headphones the group had gotten her for her birthday on, and whilst Lavinia couldn't hear what it was she was listening to, they had a suspicion it would be an audiobook. Beanie had gotten into them recently, being suggested a couple by her form tutor in order to try and understand her textbooks better (Lavinia was still slightly confused on the entire explanation) and now seemed to listen to them constantly. 

On their other side, Kitty was scrolling through her phone, refreshing her messages every few seconds to see if Beanie had replied to her message yet. Lavinia wasn't entirely sure what was going on there either, except Beanie and Kitty had had an argument and were now not speaking to each other. That would explain the headphones actually, usually Beanie was the bubbliest of them all whenever they went on an impromptu road trip. 

It was quite funny actually how, despite all five of them being the same age, there was a certain sense of a family dynamic amongst the group, with Daisy and Hazel (despite being the youngest) were the parents, with Lavinia, Kitty and Beanie being the kids. It probably had something to do with the fact that only Daisy was allowed to drive as "president of the detective Society". Lavinia didn't mind too much however, as it meant she had to do very little, often just needing to be on time to leave. 

The car slowed to a halt and for a second Lavinia worried Daisy's beat up Mini (she really did not look after her things) had finally breathed its last breath. That was not the case however, as Hazel climbed out of the car, looking slightly ill as she went to pay for parking. 

  
5 hours 23 minutes and 51 arguments later they were here. This Labyrinth better be good. 


End file.
